


Caught in the Rain

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: When it starts to rain while on an outing, plans need to change.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over at my Tumblr.

Nyx seemed to sense the rain before Noctis even realized that the clouds had moved in. One moment the summer sun had been blinding against the Insomnia’s many windows and steel structures; the next the sun had been smothered in the greys of threatening rain and a chill wind started to curl through the streets, amplified by the tunnels and artificial canyons. When Noctis looked up to see the dull grey ceiling now obscuring the shimmer of the Wall, it was because Nyx had tugged him into one of the many covered side streets that would lead to a stairwell deeper into the district, where the worst of any storm was delayed by the levels of the city above and the Citadel was a distant reminder towering in the space cut through the city by the trains. 

When they had left the quiet apartment in the heart of the city— barely escaping the long shadow of the fortress at its centre— the sky had been a brilliant blue and the sun gleamed overhead. The familiar traffic had been almost a comfort as they moved through crowds of people on their way through the city and their daily lives without so much as glancing at who was wandering among them, or with who the Prince was heading out into the busy streets with. The anonymity of the city had been a blessing on a day like this, when they had just wanted to get out and search for the elusive little bistro Nyx had once heard about from a friend nestled nearly across the city. 

Now, they were several kilometres deep into the city and the deluge seems to have decided that they weren’t getting further without shelter. 

“Change of plans,” Nyx said with a smile, arm still around Noctis’ waist to guide him through the rapidly narrowing streets. 

At some point, the city plans had just become impractical for any kind of traffic other than pedestrians now scrambling for the numerous train stations where they could be rushed to drier districts and the corners of the city where summer still reigned. From the vantage point Nyx had found them— beneath the awning of a welcoming and vibrant shop’s alley— Noctis watched the people scattering for shelter just as the first rumble of thunder rolled through the street and the rain started to fall. He watched it move down the street in a sheet of grey rippling with the sudden burst of stormy winds. 

“We could make for the station,” Noctis mused, watching the people already descending on the nearest train station’s narrow opening. “Head back.”

“We could wait it out too,” Nyx peeked out from the awning, the wall of water having overtaken their little corner entirely. “It can’t keep up like this.”

The streets had emptied in a matter of moments, replaced by a trickle of a few citizens who absolutely had to brave the downpour and those who had managed to find their umbrellas. Noctis leaned forward with Nyx, searching the street for any sign that the water now running in rivulets down the street and buildings was starting to let up. Instead, another rumble of thunder rolled through the streets followed by a flash of lightning from somewhere well out of sight above the canyons formed by the towering buildings. 

Nyx seemed to tighten his hold on Noctis, pulling him back beneath the awning as another rumble from above heralded a fresh wave in the downpour. 

“I think we’re stuck for a bit,” Noctis looked around, spotting a tree lined avenue beyond the narrow alley they had sheltered in. “Unless you want to make a run for it.”

“I’m good being stuck if you are, little star,” Nyx straightened again and moved them both back under the awning properly. With a smile, the Glaive bullied Noctis back out of sight of the streets, while the rain slipped from the covering like a curtain. The few people left on the street rushed past without sparing a thought or a glance at the pair hidden away to the side. 

With a grin, Noctis took the contact as an invitation to pull Nyx in for a kiss. “Then we’re stuck, hero.”


End file.
